El lobo solitario y la doncella
by Lisa Swam
Summary: Dos enamorados lo abandonan todo para vivir juntos por el resto de sus vidas,todo gracias a una estrella...-Jacob tu puedes, solo trepa esos muros y rescata a tu bella doncella...huyan para siempre y sean felices-Jacob: He venido por ti oh dulce princesa-Renesmee: Sabia que vendrías-...Ahora nada los podrá separar(Fic para el reto "Historias entre notas musicales")


**Aqui otro oneshot de crepusculo ¡Disfruten!**

_La historia me pertenece y solo los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_

_Este fic participa del Reto "Historias entre notas musicales"del foro "Sol de medianoche"_

**Escuchen la canción _{_**_**Invierno de Reik}**_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tu y yo nos refugiamos de la eternidad<em>

_No siento frió cerca de ti_

_Dentro de mi brilla el sol_

Ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos donde no se podían ni ver a los rostros y tampoco se les permitía dirigirse la palabra,eso les partía el corazón...pero una idea se le vino a la mente del joven lobo y al decirla frente a su "chica" a escondidas,fue la mejor idea que al muchacho se le haya podido ocurrir y dieron marcha al plan

Escaparse...esa era hasta ahora la única opción que Black haya ideado y contaba como siempre con el apoyo de su amada princesa,pero antes de conseguir que su plan se pusiera en marcha...haría algo riesgoso...muy,pero muy difícil ¿pero que podrá ser? la respuesta estaba frente a el.

_Se cae el cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos_

**-Vamos Jacob tu puedes,solo trepa ese muro de rocas y salvala...¡Salva a tu Renesmee!-**

**-**¿Y quien sois, si se puede saber?-

**-Soy tu subconsciente y te voy a ayudar en tu largo camino-**

-¿En serio?...wow, jamas pensé que tenia un subconsciente-

**-Eh...en realidad es una...subconsciente-**

-Entonces...sois una ¿chica?-

**-Eso no importa ahora "lobo solitario" rescata pronto a tu doncella y sean felices-**

El espíritu se desvaneció y Jacob solo tenia en mente un objetivo...subir hasta donde estaba la joven Renesmee y huir para siempre de sus problemas familiares.

_No importa nada mas_

_que en ti jamas sera invierno_

_Invierno._

**-**_"Pase lo que pase...sabes que te AMO con el corazón y esta es mi única oportunidad para que seamos libres...no importa lo que pase,eres el calor que me atrae lo cual es irónico ya que tu,Nessie traspiras frió como un invierno que jamas se termina"-_

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Una joven doncella aguarda impaciente a que un caballero de brillante armadura viniera en su cálido rescate...o en este caso, la joven esperaba a un hombre de peluda piel del cual sentía un mutuo y profundo amor.

_Tanto ruido,tanta soledad_

_gente que corre sin parar_

**-Pequeña despierta-**

-Eh...¿Que?...¿Quien sois?-

**-Tu amado me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta pero...no hay tiempo, el te esta esperando en la ventana-**

-¡¿Que que?!-

**-Si asomate...asomateee-**

-¡NO ESPERA!(la sombra se había ido)-

_Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz_

_Necesito la calma que tu me das_

-_"No puedo creer que se haya ido y ni siquiera supe su nombre, espero volver a verla"-_

Aquella princesa de cabellos castaños dorados asoma su lindo rostro por la ventana y lo que ve la deja emocionada...al otro lado del marco se encuentra un joven moreno esperándola para el rescate.

_Se cae el cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

**-Renesmee: **Mi amor (se abrazan) sabia que vendrías por mi-

**-Jacob: **Sabes que siempre estaré contigo-

Luego de ese abrazo tan placentero,,el joven "lobo solitario" cargo a su amada doncella como a una princesa de los cuentos de hadas...ambos se sonrojaron...sentían las mejillas hirviendo, excepto a la damisela, sus mejillas se habían vuelto blancas por el frió que transmitía

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos_

_No importa nada mas de lo que tu me das_

**-El plan dio resultado...mis "tortolos"-**

**-Renesmee:** Ahora si puedes decirnos tu nombre-

**-No,no creo que quieran saber mi nombre-**

**-Jacob:** Por favor pequeña subconsciente...es lo menos que puedes hacer-

**-Bueno, si insisten-**

_Nubes,viento,miedo,lluvia_

_Noches grises ni una luna por tu invierno de oscuridad_

La joven sombra se quita la capucha que cubría su rostro y los amados ven a una niña de unos 10 años,pero como es un espíritu debe tener mas de 1000...con cabello castaño como Nessie y piel un poco morena como el "lobo solitario"...cada vez se acerco mas a los jóvenes mostrando sus trajes, los cuales eran de un tono brillante como el mismo sol.

**-Soy Star...adios-**

La joven Star desapareció frente a los ojos de Black y Cullen...ambos se miraron con una tierna sonrisa en sus rostros...sabían que siempre contarían con esa espíritu para que los guié en sus momentos mas difíciles de sus vidas.

_Tu me besas,tu me curas_

_tu calor y tu ternura no me dejan en paz._

_Invierno_

_Invierno_

Tanto Jacob como Nessie cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron hasta formar un beso del cual,aparentemente no se querian separar...fue el momento mas mágico y maravilloso que les haya podido pasar

_Invierno._

_Se cae el cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

**-Jacob: **_"Sabes que siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase"-_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos_

_No importa nada mas que en ti jamas sera..._

**-Renesmee: **_"Es el día mas feliz del mundo...yo...no encuentro los pensamientos exactos, solo que...jamas pude escoger a un hombre maravilloso como este joven lobo quien...me rescato y haremos lo posible para huir lejos y ya no ver de nuevo a nuestras familias"-_

_Se cae el cielo y que mas da_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

Para ambos, estaba mas que claro, sus familias tuvieron sus días grises y llenos de rencor pero su amor seria mas fuerte que cualquier adversidad de clanes...y eso jamas los habría de separar,siempre iban a permanecer juntos...pase lo que pase

_Se cae el cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo._

_-"No importa lo que nos pase siempre estaré a tu lado...¡Para siempre!, porque te AMO"-_

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**¿Reviews? please...les mando un beso!**

**¡Byebyeee!**


End file.
